Light and Dark
by xCrystalCherryx
Summary: Zzyx is sealed. Kendra and Seth live a peaceful life... or so they thought. A brand new evil is stirring, and Kendra and Seth need to save the world again with the help of certain demon prince and a mysterious girl... ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so far, so I apologize for any mistakes that I make. Um... please review! Constructive critisism is welcome, and please tell me if there is anything I should improve. I'll try to update regularly.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of the characters in it. It all belongs to Brandon Mull.**_

 **Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Kendra!"

Kendra sat up to see her brother Seth wearing a ridiculous bubblegum-pink wig.

"What the heck is that?" asked a laughing Kendra.

"Oh, this?" Seth patted the wig. "I found it in the attic along with some other stuff. How do I look?"

Kendra snorted. "Like a clown."

"Well, I guess that's not too bad." said Seth. "So, are you excited?" he asked, bouncing on her bed.

"For what?" Kendra was confused. _What_ _was_ _there_ _to_ _be_ _excited_ _for?_ She thought. _Unless…_

Seth smirked. "Ooh, looks like someone forgot about Bracken," he said, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Kendra blushed. "What do you mean, forgot?"

Bracken was the unicorn that stood by Kendra's side while they fought against the opening of Zzyx, the demon prison. After the battle, he had admitted that he had feelings for Kendra, and Kendra told him about her crush on him too. Though they weren't officially a couple, everybody knew that they liked each other, and they got along just fine.

"Well… I think it has to do with a certain fairy princess and unicorn becoming Eternals…" Seth put on a thoughtful face, while trying to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst out.

Suddenly Kendra remembered. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot!" she exclaimed. She jumped out of bed and promptly began to choose her clothes.

"Seriously," Seth sighed. "Whatever. Just hurry up, Grandma's making pancakes." He dashed out of the room.

After searching for twenty minutes, Kendra finally settled for a white hoodie and her favorite jeans. She bounded downstairs to find Seth complaining how hungry he was and why couldn't his sister stop fussing over her outfit for her date.

"Sorry I took so long." said Kendra.

"It's all right, dear. I know how hard it must be to choose an outfit today." Grandma Sorenson winked at her.

"Yeah, it must be really hard to pick an outfit for your date with unicorn boy," Seth snickered.

Kendra glared at him, her cheeks now crimson. "Whatever. Let's eat." she said.

After her breakfast, Kendra decided to take a shower. The fruity smell of her shampoo calmed her, as it always did. She hesitated before using conditioner, but used it anyway, as today was a special day.

She glanced at the clock as she went out. It was barely eleven. Kendra sighed, knowing she would be likely die of boredom before the ceremony started, so she went into her room.

After making sure nobody was in there, she locked the door. However, just as she started relaxing, somebody yelled, "BOO!" Kendra screamed, instinctively turned around and kicked the air behind her.

"Ouch. That hurt, Kendra." said a familiar voice.

"Warren?" said Kendra, recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"He's not alone," said another voice.

"Seth." Kendra sighed. Of course. Her brother and her cousin were always messing with her.

"Geesh, when did you learn karate?" asked Warren, rubbing his shin. "I'm going to have a bruise by tomorrow.

"Sorry, but you deserved it," said Kendra, smirking.

"Anyways, you wanna know how I hid?" asked Seth.

"What, you did that shadow walking thing?" said Kendra.

"Yup. I can't believe you didn't see me with your infrared vision!" said Seth proudly.

Kendra groaned. Leave it to her brother to abuse his shadow charmer powers.

"Anyways, what do you guys want to do? It's getting boring sitting around doing nothing these days." Warren yawned.

"Why don't you guys wrestle or something? I'm going to the pond." Kendra suggested.

"Now that you mention it… that's actually a pretty good idea," said Warren, smiling at Seth in an evil way.

"Why are you looking me like that? What's wrong?" asked Seth, who was getting paranoid.

"Nothing, just thinking about the fun we'll have…" Warren chuckled.

Seth gulped. "Um, go for it?"

Warren grabbed Seth and went into the attic. A few minutes later, Kendra could hear Seth screaming for mercy. She listened for a while, giggling while Seth begged Warren to go easy on him, then went to the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy lately. I hate math. Anyways, I know this chapter is shorter then chapter one, but I kinda had writer's block, so yea -smiles nervously- Enjoy!**

* * *

Kendra looked around contentedly. The flowers were in full bloom, which were enhanced by the numerous fairies in the garden, and the pond shimmered in the sun. However, she knew better then to stand too close to the pond-the naids were there, after all. They wanted revenge for Lena who had been killed in the shadow plague. Kendra felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of Lena, thinking that it was her fault that Lena died. Shaking it off, she sat under a tree, daydreaming about what was going to come when she met Bracken. Was he excited to see her too? Did he miss him? Kendra blushed as she thought of the possibilities.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of wings in front of her, and a shiny dragon crashed on the grass. Kendra yelped and backed away, until she saw who it was.

"Raxtus! What are you doing here?" Kendra breathed heavily, startled.

"Sorry! I didn't see the ground until I landed," said Raxtus, grinning sheepishly. Then his expression turned serious. "Kendra, I have some bad news…"

Kendra paled. "What is it? Is it about Bracken? Is he hurt?" A thought formed in her head, and she gasped. "Raxtus… is h-he… is he dead?"

Raxtus laughed nervously. "No, he's not dead. He's not hurt either. However, he can't come to the ceremony tonight."

Kendra frowned. "Why not?"

Raxtus sighed. "Kendra, I don't really know how to tell you, but Bracken… he never liked you."

Kendra looked at him blankly. Then she registered what he said, and she sank to the ground.

"B-but… he said he liked me! He even said t-that the queen a-approves…"

"The queen approves of his choice. However, Bracken never really liked you. I'm sorry, Kendra, but I have to go. I'll see you soon." Raxtus said heavily. He turned invisible and took flight.

Kendra sat there in shock. She felt betrayed, sad, and anger. However, grief won out, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen again? It was like every person she crushed on was going to leave her. First Gavin, now Bracken… suddenly, a pale hand reached out of the pond and grabbed her foot. It turned out when she backed away, she was edging toward the pond. However, Kendra made no move to stop the hand from pulling her into the pond. She heard heavy footsteps running toward her, and just as she was dragged underwater, the footsteps stopped and two pairs of hands grabbed her onto the boardwalk.

"Kendra! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

It was Warren and Seth. Again. Kendra stared blankly into space.

"Uh, Kendra? You're starting to creep me out…" Seth chuckled nervously.

"What's more important is the reason why you didn't stop the naiads from pulling you down. What happened, Kendra?" Warren asked.

"Bracken." Kendra answered flatly.

"Bracken? He's coming soon, isn't he?"

"He's not coming."

 **Tee hee! I'm sorry if you're a Brackendra shipper, but it just seems fun to let Gavin come back to life and try to win Kendra's heart again :D Look forward to many catfights in the coming chapters. Until then, please review what you think. Thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
